Who's the daddy?
by sarasidle3
Summary: Sara is pregnant but who is the Daddy.
1. Default Chapter

DIS: I do not own any of the characters just the storyline.

SUM: Who's the father of Sara's baby?

Chapter 1

Sara ran out of the lab and ran straight into Warrick.

"Whoa there Sidle. Where's the fire?" asked Warrick.

"Ah sorry War I need to go," replied Sara.

When Sara got to her car she opened the door and got in.

Warrick stood looking at her car as it reversed and did a wheel spin and disappeared out of the lab parking lot.

Warrick turned and went to talk to Griss about Sara.

As Warrick headed for Grissom's office Catherine ran past him and headed for the exit.

"Hey Cath," Warrick called after her.

"Yeah Warrick?" asked Cath.

"You are the second person I have run into today making a hasty exit," said Warrick.

"What do you mean?" asked Cath.

"Sara. She ran out of the lab and into me. Literally. She drove out of here like a bat out of hell," explained Warrick.

"Something must have happened for her to leave in the middle of a shift. I'll go by her apartment and find out what's wrong. You tell Gil I am on it," ordered Cath.

"Yes Ma'am," said Warrick in a sarcastic tone and walked towards Grissom's office.

When Sara got home she ran upstairs to her apartment. When she got to the front door she opened the door and entered the apartment. She thought that she had closed the door but anyone that was paying attention could see that it was slightly ajar.

She picked up a full bottle of vodka from the cupboard in the kitchen and opened it as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy showing that she had been crying.

Sara turned to face the bath, she walked over to the bath and turned the taps so the bath started to fill. Sara went and took a knife from the kitchen and went back into the bathroom.

When the bath had finished running Sara stripped and got in. She then picked up the bottle of vodka sitting on the floor and started drinking.

Catherine arrived at Sara's apartment and she made her way up. When she reached the door she saw that it was open. She went in and saw that the bathroom light was on so that was where she headed for first.

When Cath got to the door she saw Sara lying in the bath surrounded by red water, a knife and an empty bottle of vodka lying on the floor.

Catherine ran to Sara and pulled her out of the bath. She grabbed two towels and tied them round Sara's wrists. Catherine then put her right hand down to her right hip, grabbed her cell phone and dialled 911.

When the EMT's arrive they put Sara on the stretcher and put her in the bus. (Rig-ambulance)

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Catherine, Grissom, Warrick, Brass, Greg and Nick are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital awaiting news on Sara when the doctor came in.

"Are you friends of Miss Sidle?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I am Mr Grissom. How is she?" asked Grissom.

"I am pleased to inform you Miss Sidle and her baby are fine," replied the doctor.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW WETHER TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY.**


	2. chapter 2

WHO'S THE DADDYCHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER AND SUMMARY AS PREVIOUS CHAPTER

SARA'S CONFESSION TO CATHERINE

The team stood in shock looking at the doctor. Nick was the one to break the silence.

"Doc is it OK if we see her?"

"Yes but one at a time. She asked to speak with a Nick Stokes," replied the doctor.

"That's me," answered Nick.

"She's in room 1313," said the doctor then he left to finish his rounds.

Nick took a deep breath and started down the corridor to Sara's room. When he reached the door he noticed that it was open. He looked in to see Sara lying on her back with her right hand on her stomach. Her wrist has a bandage on it to protect her wounds from infection. Nick stepped into the room and cleared his throat. As he did Sara looked at him. Nick turned and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Nick," Sara said in a little girl voice as she sat up.

"I love you Sara. I really do but I don't know if the baby is mine. It could be Hank's. I take it you forgot that he cheated on you," Nick said trying to remain calm, which he failed at.

"No I didn't forget. We argued and I got drunk and I don't even know if anything happened. I'm not saying that something didn't happen because something might have, I just don't remember," said Sara as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Nick moved closer to her.

"What are you saying? He used rohipnall?" asked Nick

"I don't know, maybe," said Sara as she looked at the floor and carried on.

"I love you Nick with all my heart. I will have an abortion or even give the baby up for adoption if that's what it takes to get you back," Sara finished and looked up to see that Nick had left. She was alone in the room.

Nick walked down the hall to Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, Brass and Greg.

"Hey Nick, how is she?" asked Catherine.

"Uh, she wants to see you Catherine," replied Nick walking towards the elevator.

Catherine walked towards the room. She opened the door to see Sara sitting with her knees up at her chest hugging them on the big bay window sill.

"Sara," Catherine said in a soft tone.

Sara turned to Catherine. She had tears streaming down her face. Catherine moved towards her.

"I've screwed everything up," Sara said crying harder.

"Screwed what up?" asked Catherine.

"Nick and I," replied Sara in between sobs.

"What!" exclaimed Catherine.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who's the daddy?

Thanks for all the reviews.

I have received sorry I have not updated in ages. My laptop has been playing up. Anyway, here is chapter 3.

On with the story.

"Sara what are you talking about." Asked Catherine.

"Nick and I had an argument because the baby could be Nick's or Hank's but I don't know witch one it is." Replied Sara as she started to sob uncontrollably again.

Catherine looked at a sobbing Sara Sidle and took her in her arms to try and calm her down but to no avail Sara cried so much that she fell asleep.

While Catherine was consoling Sara Nick had taken a drive around Vegas and found himself out side the firehouse that housed Hank and other paramedics and Fire Fighters. He saw the Hank's Rig was there and found himself getting angry at the thought of Hank's hands on his Sara after what he had done to her.

Nick walked up to couple of Fire Fighters that were standing outside chatting about the latest baseball game.

"Hi my name is Nick Stokes in from the Crime Lab I was wondering if you could tell me were Hank is." Asked Nick trying to keep his voice calm witch seemed to be working.

"Yeah he is inside." Said one of the Fire Fighters

"Thanks." Replied Nick.

"Hey what did he do?." Asked another Fire Fighter.

"I can't say sorry." Replied Nick.

"Hey if this is about that CSI he dated a couple of month's back I don't know what happened the next thing I know he is starting to date some girl named Emma." Stated one Fire Fighter.

"Are you sure the girl's name was Emma and not Elaine." Asked Nick getting in to CSI mode.

"Yeah she is upstairs right now but why would you think Elaine was her name." Replied the same Fire Fighter.

"Because the reason that he and CSI Sidle split up is because he was using Sidle to cheat on his long-term Girlfriend with. Sorry I never asked your name." Stated Nick.

"Oh my name is Alberto. I never knew that he had a long-term girlfriend sorry." Said Alberto with sadness in his voice.

"Thanks anyway I am going to have a chat with Hank." Said nick as he started up the stairs in to the firehouse.

As Nick reached the top of the stairs, he soon spotted Hank chatting with a girl he presumed was Emma.

Nick walked up to Hank and tapped him on the shoulder Hank turned to see who tapped him on the shoulder and came face to face with Nick Stokes.

Hank never got the chance to say anything because Nick's fist connected with the right side of Hank's face Nick then turned to the Girl and said.

"He has a long-term girlfriend called Elaine my friend Sara found out and dumped his sorry ass as soon as she found out my advice do the same." Said Nick.

Nick then turned and left.Hank recovered and followed Nick outside.

"HEY STOKES WHAT WAS THAT!" Yelled Hank behind Nick.

Nick spun around and asked "Did you Rape Sara two Weeks ago."

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Catherine walks down the hall to speak with Grissom, Greg and Warrick as she reaches them Greg is the first one to speak." Is Sara ok?"

"Sara is Sleeping Greg she lost a lot of blood that she miscarried." Catherine said.

Just then, Brass came up to them and was told the same thing.

"There may be something else Sara said they baby could have been Hank's." Informed Catherine.

"What she wouldn't touch him after what he did to her." Said a very shocked Warrick.

"I know I am guessing she told Nick and him Flipped and that she hates herself for it and that is probably why she tried to kill herself." Said Catherine.

"Maybe your right we'll look for Nick Catherine you stay here and see what you can get more information out of Sara when she wakes up." Stated Grissom.

"If Catherine's theory is right Nick would want to get some answerers I know I would." Suggested Warrick.

"Ok Warrick Look for Nick. Greg goes to Nick's Apartment. I'll go to Sara's Apartment Brass could you find out what Firehouse the Hank's works from Catherine could you let us know if Sara gives us anymore information." Ordered Grissom.

"We're on it Griss." Said Greg

With that Grissom, Greg, Warrick and Brass left and Catherine went to Sara's room.

When Catherine got back to Sara's room she found Sara awake and sitting up in bed looking out the window.

"Hey." Said Catherine softly.

Sara turns her head to look at Catherine and starts to say something.

**WARRICK'S SUV**

Warrick was driving down the strip when he got a call from Greg.

"Brown." Warrick answered

"Hey Warrick Nick isn't at his Apartment." Said Greg.

"Ok Thanks Greg." Replied Warrick.

"It's cool Warrick call me when you find Nick Bye." Said Greg

"I will Greg Bye." Answered Warrick then shutting his phone.

Just as Warrick put his Cell Phone down on the passenger seat, it started to ring again.

"Brown." Answered Warrick Again.

"Warrick it's Grissom he hasn't come back to Sara's have you Herd from Greg or Brass." Asked Grissom.

"Yeah Greg Phoned he isn't at his Apartment I haven't herd from Brass yet." Replied Warrick.

"Ok I'll Speak to you later let me know when you find Nick." Grissom Said.

"Will do Griss Bye." #

"Bye Warrick." With all that said Warrick shut his phone again and put it down on the passenger seat again and started to look for Nick again.

Then no more that 10 minutes later did the cell phone start going again.

"Brown."

"Hey it's Brass I found what Firehouse Hank works from."

"That's good Nick isn't at his Apartment or at Sara's Apartment so I think that is our best bet."

"Yeah sounds like it the Firehouse is located on 1918 lospalmos avenue Las Vegas Nevada."

"Thanks Brass I'll let you know any word from Catherine yet."

"No not yet anyway bye Warrick have fun."

"I'll try bye Brass." Warrick Shut his phone again and then put the foot down on the accelerator as well as putting on the lights and sirens.

**OUTSIDE THE FIREHOUSE **

"What has that Bitch been saying?" Asked Hank

All that statement got was another one of Nick's fists colliding with his face again so hard that is knocked him to the ground.

Just then, Warrick pulled up, jumped out the car, and ran to stop Nick advancing on Hank.

"Nick stop bro go sit in the car and we I'll be there in a second." Warrick ordered while pushing Nick towards his SUV.

"Thanks Warrick mate." Said Hank Getting helped up by Alberto and the other two Fire Fighters that Nick had seen him talking to when he first arrived.

"I am no your mate and never really was I told Nick to stop because other wise he would lose his job for what he might do and to be honest I wouldn't stop him." Stated Warrick matter of factly.

"I am going to have Stokes charged." Stated Hank Smugly

"Really I would love to see that tell me who would believe a lying Jackass like you over a highly respected CSI like Nick." Added Warrick.

Warrick then turned around and walked back to wards his SUV to have a word with Nick.

As Warrick got the SUV, he got in to the drivers side of the vehicle, started the car, and drove off.

They drove in silence until Warrick reached the outer limits of Vegas and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Right what the hell is going on." Asked Warrick.

"I think Hank raped Sara.

**Did Hank Rape Sara?**

**Review And Tell Me What You Think.**

**Yes Or No?**


End file.
